Mondo Douan
is , a rider from the year 2040 that appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Character History The son of Tamotsu Douan and an unnamed woman, Tamotsu was a genius scientist who was too obsessed with his work that he left his son and wife, eventually dying. In the year 2040, when his mother fell ill, Mondo was brought to the year 2019 by White Woz to search for his father and demanding answer for his disappearance. Unfortunately his arrival was a set up by White Woz to obtain his power for Geiz and inadvertently gives Ora the opportunity to turn Tamotsu into Another Quiz. He fought against Zi-O and Geiz but loses his father when Ora bails the latter out. While having his watch (a keepsake from Tamotsu in the future) fixed by Junichiro, Mondo meet the Riders again and took refuge in the 9 5 DO. The next day, Mondo approaches his father again after White Woz defeated him as Geiz approaches the future Rider. Forms Kamen Rider Quiz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99.9 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec. Mondo Douan transforms into by slotting the Quiz Topper into the Quiz Driver. While Kamen Rider Quiz's stats are slightly lower than Zi-O or Geiz, aside from running power, which is slightly higher, Quiz's main fighting style is to to ask opponents questions in battle. If an opponent is unable to answer him correctly, they will receive a painful electric shock. Kamen Rider Quiz consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The big question mark-shaped brainpower source on the forehead. It creates a pseudo brain-machine interface that allows the user to control suit functions by thought. Additionally, it is an archive that contains an insane amount of questions and quizzes asked around the world in the past. ** - The question mark shaped visual devices. They are capable of seeing extremely fine detail, and can even record 180-digit numbers shown in 0.1 seconds. ** - The Think Header's exterior. It's surface has a magnetic shield coating applied to it, protecting the Think Header from physical attacks and harmful electromagnetic waves. The internal temperature is always kept around 5°C thanks to an inbuilt cooling device. ** - The listening devices at the sides of the Think Header. They are capable of picking up to 100 sounds at once, and can deduce the possibility of what each sound is with a high degree of accuracy. Sends sounds to the IQ Dome. ** - The mouthplate. It automatically adjusts its output depending on the current situation, allowing the user to be heard at any time in any place. It is capable of very high sound quality. * - The chest armor. The two circular on it will electrically shock opponents who answer Kamen Rider Quiz's questions incorrectly via the Cathode Bracelets. The Result Armor boasts extremely high defense power, and electric shocks cannot be overwhelmed by physical attacks. * - The right shoulder pad. The built-in device constantly monitors the surrounding environment, sending collected data to the Million Question. * - The left shoulder pad. The built-in device constantly monitors opponents, sending collected data to the Million Question. * - The bodysuit. Energy from the Quiz Driver is violently amplified by running it across both the 'circle' and 'cross' sides of the suit. Additionally, an artificial neuron system connects the head to various parts of the suit, allowing the user to control suit functions by thought. * - The right arm. It contains a mechanism called which allows Quiz to perform delicate operations. * - The left arm. It contains a mechanism called which strenghens Quiz's striking power. * - The right forearm armor. It has a transformer mechanism that changes the magnitude and voltage before sending it to the Cathode Bracelet. * - The left forearm armor. It has a transformer mechanism that changes the magnitude and voltage before sending it to the Cathode Bracelet. * - The golden bracelets. They control electric fields and release shocks of various shapes. * - The hands. It's high degree of hardness and enhanced gripping strength makes it hard for enemies to escape from it's grip. When charged with electricity, the Hunting Hammers will glow golden. * - The legs. A special device called is built in, raising running power. * - The kneepads and shin protectors. It is composed of 25 kinds of 4 types of armor materials, and can reduce any impact done to it by one-fourth. * - The feet. Jumping power is doubled by jumping at a steady pace, allowing a strong kick to be released. However, any misstep in the pacing will result in a loss of jumping power. Finisher: *'Final Quiz Flash/Question Kick': Quiz Jumps in the air only to be hidden by a giant sign with two panels marked "O" and "X" respectively. He then breaks through the correct panel with his foot, resulting in the two symbols combining, and kicks the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 19 - 20 Equipment *Quiz Driver - Quiz's transformation device. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mondo Douan is portrayed by Katsuhiro Suzuki, who previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Quiz, his suit actor is Uchusen Vol. 163. Etymology Mondo Douan's name is homophone of Japanese word for and . Notes *Quiz's helmet is retooled from Kamen Rider Ghost while his body is retooled from the Ride-Players. **Its color scheme is similar to Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99 and Kamen Rider Build. *Quiz's question mark and riddle/puzzle motif brings in mind the Batman supervillain, . Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 19: The Quiz Shock 2040 **Episode 20: Final Answer? 2040 References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heroes